mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
DJ Candy Supergroove (MySims)
DJ Candy "Supergroove" once lived in the town, until she moved away with the others. But she comes back and if you let her move in at Star Level 1, she will operate a dance club, Club Candy, and she asks you to build some furniture that will help make her club a success and open for business. It is most popular at night when she is rocking out loud and the dance floor is lit up with speakers blaring music. Luckily, this doesn't bother the neighbors. Profile Let's get this party started! Not only is DJ Candy Supergroove the most fun DJ in the whole universe, she's also, a scientist of sound! She'll tell you all about stuff like watts, reverb, and noise reduction filters. And then she'll bust out some glowsticks and then things get crazy! Interests Tasks Task 1 Description: How am I gonna play my music when I'm just kickin' back after a long night? You know, I could really use a stereo. Requirements: '''Stereo with 9 Happy Essences '''Reward: Couch - Funky blueprint. Hint: I can't wait for that stereo! You remember that you can get Happy Essences by being nice to people, right? Word! Thanking Dialogue: '''Suh-weeeet! DJ Candy just isn't herself without some music playing! Task 2 '''Description: Where are my guests gonna rest their feet after they dance some breaks? Can you help me make a lounge area? Requirements: '''Couch with 4 Clown Fish Essences and 2 Eight-Ball Essences, Coffee Table with 1 Eight-Ball Essence '''Reward: Bathtub - Hourglass blueprint. Hint: You can get Clownfish near the center of town, right? You can fish 'em up easy! I love 'em—they're so stripey! Thanking Dialogue: When you're not dancing, you should always be sitting on a comfy couch. Thanks a lot, this is great! Task 3 Description: Club Candy can’t go online without some turntables for me to spin on! Requirements: Turntable with 6 8-Ball Essences and 14 Clown Fish Essences Reward: Decorative - Disco Ball. Hint: How are the turntables coming along? I need to get to my bubble scratchin’! Thanking Dialogue: Aw yeah! We’re in business now! Dialogue Hotel introduction *Oh yeah! DJ Candy Supergroove is here at the name Hotel, chillin' with Buddy and name! Accept move-in *Oh yeah! I used to live here, but it seems like a great time to move back. I'll just chill here with Buddy while you build Club Candy! After you build house *Hey, you outdid yourself with Club Candy! I had gotten used to spinning in warehouses! Request for more stuff *Yo yo! We gotta deck this place out in "Supergroove" style! I'm talkin' FUN stuff all the way! Star Level 1 *Awww yeah!!! OOONTZ OOONTZ OOONTZ OOONTZ DOOOOOooooooooOOOOOO! *My headphones put out 40,000 Watts of power. 40,000 Watts, baby! They're awesome, I love 'em! *Yo, you gotta make sure you have the right cables! If you don't have reinforced terminations, you're not gonna have maximum signal transfer. Don't forget foil shielding, either. Radio freqs will kill ya! Star Level 2 *Did you know that I make all my own glowsticks? Chemiluminescence rocks! *Hey, name, what do you think of these pants? Green enough for ya? *When's this town gonna have more people? Club Candy is ready to rock! Star Level 3 *Have you seen my glowsticks? Where are my glowsticks? *Pizza is too salty to be good dancing fuel. You need to have sushi. And then you need to wash it down with some electrolytes! *You won't be able to keep up with me on the dance floor if you don't keep hydrated! Star Level 4 *DJ Candy "Supergroove" demands the dancing of breaks! *I wonder how much sound you can get out of speakers if you powered it with a hadron super-collider? That's crazyness! *If you don't take breaks while you're scratchin' records, you might get tendonitis. Same with video games. Play safe! Star Level 5 *Hey, name, are you an analog kind of Sim, or a digital kind of Sim? There's only one right answer! *Hey, name, you know that Watts = Volts x Amps, right? That means that Amps = Watts/Volts! *There's a new dance called the "Smustle" that everybody's doin' these days. Best friend *Boom pow! Baby, you've got the groove! I mean, you got it goin' on! We should form up a duo: I'll spin, and you kick it as MC name! Best friend reward *DJ Candy's Outfit Category:MySims Character Tabs Category:Fun (MySims)